


Snipers

by LadyLustful



Category: Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, creative ways to get your child to go the fuck to sleep, father-son bonding time, probably the fluffiest thing in the Punisher fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon. Frank plays a game with his son, who doesn't want to sleep.<br/>Probably the fluffiest thing in the Punisher fandom like ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snipers

Frank Junior, who is a hyperactive child, tells his dad he can't sleep and wants to play a game. The elder Frank suggests playing sniper.  
"Snipers are elite soldiers", he explains. "They shoot the bad guys but themselves stay hidden so no one can shoot then. But they must be still to hide and often lie for hours without moving."  
"So the game goes like this: you lie down like this", he sprawls out on the carpet to demonstrate. "And pretend to be watching the enemy and hiding from them. The longer you can stay still, the better a sniper you are."

Half an hour later, Maria peeks into their son's room to find him deeply asleep. So is her husband, stretched out fully clothed on the carpet beside the bed.


End file.
